bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Foorumi:Oikeinkirjoitus
Seuraavat ehdotukseni saattavat olla radikaaleimpia koko Bioarkistojen historiassa. Pyydän, että luette perustelut huolella ja harkitsette mielipidettänne tarkasti. Kuten tiedämme, BIONICLE-kielissä ei yleenä ole monikkomuotoja. Esimerkiksi matoranin kielessä sana Toa voi tarkoittaa joko yhtä tai useampaa Toaa, riippuen asiayhteydestä. Kääntäessämme englanninkielisten novellien tekstejä suomeksi lisäämme kuitenkin monikot. Tässä havainnollistava esimerkki: Tiedän, että tämä saattaa tuntua pilkunviilaukselta. Tiedän, että monikkojen puuttuminen muuttaa tekstin oudomman tuntuisiksi suomalaisiin korviin ja silmiin. Mutta näin se on. Ei vieraskielisiä erisnimiä saa taivuttaa kielioppisääntöjen vastaisesti. J. R. R. Tolkienin Taru sormusten herrasta -kirjan nimistöäkään ei olla taivutettu, esimerkkinä Nazgul. Niinpä siis ehdotan, että matorankielisistä ja agorinkielisistä sanoista tulisi ottaa monikot pois niissä tapauksissa, kun ne eivät niihin kuuluu. Näihin lukeutuvat muun muassa Makutain veljeskunta, Pirakoiden linnoitus, Visorakien sydän ja monet, monet muut nimet. Toinen ehdotukseni on pienempi ja koskee yhdyssanoja, joista olen puhunut ennenkin. Suomen kielen yhdyssanoihin, jotka ovat paikannimiä, kirjoitetaan yhteen. Niinpä Skrall-joki ja Protodermis-järvi kuuluisi kirjoittaa Skralljoki ja Protodermisjärvi. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 10. joulukuuta 2011 kello 13.58 (UTC) :Äm... Tästä lienee puhuttu aiemminkin. Ymmärrän kyllä mitä tarkoitat ja periaatteessahan tuo saattaisi olla melko hienoakin, mutta ainakin tällä hetkellä tuo karahtaa korvaan aika ikävästi. :Ongelma on ehkä osittain myös se, että englanniksi tämä kikkailu toimii paljon paremmin. Juttuja voi vain jättää taivuttamatta, suomessa tarvitsee käyttää leimallisesti yksikköä osoittavia päätteitä. Lisäksi määräisyys englannissa pystyy yllättävän usein ilmaisemaan monikon: "It's taking the Agori some time – –" (monikko ellei edellä mainittu jotakuta tiettyä), "It's taking an Agori some time – –" (yksikkö). Suomessa tämä aiheuttaisi paljon sekavuutta, etenkin kuin rohirrimista ja nazgûlista poiketen nämä sanat ovat aivan joka puolella, joka ikinen erisnimi Bioniclessa toimii näin. :En tiedä, onko tässä niinkään oikeaoppisuudesta kyse... enemmänkin ehkä periaatteesta. En osaa itse vielä päättää, mitä mieltä olen. Siinä on vain ajatuksia. Odotan muiden aatteita. :(Muuten, matoranin kielen on tarkoitus olla ikään kuin "ohjelmointikieli", tarkka ja yksikäsitteinen siis ainakin jotakuinkin. Tuli tässä sellainen ajatus mieleen, että ehkä joka kerta pitää sanoa lukumäärä tai "usea" substantiivin yhteydessä, mutta itse substantiivia ei taivuteta. Kävisi järkeen, eikö?) :Tämä on muuten sen verran radikaalia, että laitan tästä Klaaniin myös. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 11. joulukuuta 2011 kello 15.27 (UTC) ::Suomen kielioppi puhuu (heh): ::No nyt menee itse asiassa harhaoppisuuden puolelle, ystävät rakkaat. Vaikka englannin kielessä on deklinaatio, jossa monikko ja yksikkö ovat saman näköinen muoto (taitaapi muuten olla latinasta peräisin), suomessa on omat deklinaationsa eikä yksikään niistä ole tuollainen. Ja joskus tosiaan, kuten KB asian ilmaisi, lajista puhuttaessa voidaan suomessa käyttää yksikköä lajin jäsenestä. Esimerkiksi voidaan sanoa, että "ihminen tuhoaa maapallon" puhuttaessa ihmislajista. Mutta yleisesti se, mikä toimii in English language, ei välttämättä toimi suomessa. ::Yhdyssanaehdotuksessa on järkeä. ::— Makuta Nui 11. joulukuuta 2011 kello 15.59 (UTC) :::Tämä perustuu enemmän Tolkienin käytäntöihin kuin siihen, miten the English language toimii. Periaatehan on siis se, että termit ovat kuvitteellisesta lähdekielestä, joka ei ole englanti eikä suomi. Ideana on, että jos "lähdekielen" (sindar/matoran) monikot on ilmaistu alkukielessä (englanti) "lähdekielen" sääntöjen mukaan, myös käännöskielessä (suomi) ne tulisi jättää ennalleen. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 11. joulukuuta 2011 kello 16.05 (UTC) ::::Matoran ei ole sindar. Ja onhan tuota ihan englanninkielisissäkin sanoissa, kuten sheep, joka on monikossa sheep. Ja tämä on siis se latinalainen monikko. Joten ehkä noita ei sitten voi laskea siihen kuuluvaksi... ::::Mutta onko meillä oikeasti informaatiota siitä, miten monikko toimii matoranissa? Jos ei ole, ehdotan, että pysymme suomen kieliopissa. Jos on, olen valmis joustamaan, koska zankrzora (kyllä, se on edistynyt ja reilusti). ::::— Makuta Nui 11. joulukuuta 2011 kello 16.18 (UTC) :::::Matoran ei ole sindar, mutta miksi muuten englanniksikin sanottaisiin vain "the Toa" ja "the Matoran" monikkoina, jollei monikon merkitsemättömyyden vuoksi? Muistaakseni tätä on joskus kysyttykin Gregiltä. Englannin kielioppia ei tarvitse tähän tuolla tavalla vetää mukaan, koska se ei tähän varsinaisesti liity. "Sheep", "fish" ynnä muut ovat poikkeuksia, matoranissa tämä on selvästi sääntö. Jos tarkoitit suluissa olevaa ajatustani, se oli vain satunnainen ajatus, ei perustelu tähän asiaan. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 11. joulukuuta 2011 kello 16.41 (UTC) Agorit ja matoranit kuulostavat suomelta. Plus mediassa kaikki on ollut matoraneja eikä matoran. Eli pilkunviilaus on turhaa. Yhdyssanat ovat tärkeitä ja niihin on hyvä puuttua, että oikeinkirjoitus säilyy. Ja sitä kautta suomen kirjakieli. Geetonguga (tietokone ei toimi kunnolla, joten laitoin nimeni näin) Okei, tuo monikkojuttu ei näytä menevän läpi. Tavallaan onneksi, tavallaan harmi. Kuten sanoin, en osaa sanoa mitä tarkalleen ajattelen. Tarkistin muuten erikielisiä sivuja ja monikkotaivutuksia käytetään saksassa (Matoraner) ja puolassa (Matoranie). Espanjasta en osaa sanoa, sillä ehkä se on enemmän kiinni artikkelimömmöistä, mene ja tiedä. Mutta tuo toinen ehdotus, siihen en kommentoinutkaan. Onko tässä otettu huomioon se, että Skrall ja Protodermis ovat vierasperäisiä sanoja suomen kannalta? Esimerkkejä: Tornionjoki (Suomessa), engl. Torne River; Kymijoki (yhä Suomessa), engl. Kymi River; Lena-joki (Venäjällä), engl. Lena River; Amazon-joki (Etelä-Amerikassa), engl. Amazon River. Kaikilla on samantyyppinen englanninkielinen muoto, mutta vierasperäisyys näyttää vetävän nimen erilleen. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 12. joulukuuta 2011 kello 17.22 (UTC) :No, eittämättä monikon poisto muuttaa suomenkielisen tekstin oudoksi. Mutta yhdyssanoista vielä: VT:n esimerkkiin vastatakseni Wikipedian artikkelissa ainakin puhutaan joko Amazonista tai Amazonjoesta, ei Amazon-joesta. Tosin Wikipediahan ei aina omaa täydellistä kielioppia. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 13. joulukuuta 2011 kello 16.58 (UTC) :Ja keskustelua nimestä Hopeinen meri, joka mielestäni kuuluu olla Hopeinenmeri, aivan kuten Keltainenmeri ja Punainenmeri. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 13. joulukuuta 2011 kello 17.01 (UTC) Tällaisen löysin. "Suosituksissa on kuitenkin 1960-luvulta alkaen menty siihen suuntaan, että nimet kirjoitetaan yhä yleisemmin yhteen ilman yhdysmerkkiä. Perusteluna on ollut etenkin se, että suomalaiset nimet ovat vanhastaan tätä tyyppiä, kuten ”Suomenlahti” ja ”Pyhäjärvi”. Nykyisin samaa linjaa suositellaan silloinkin, kun alkuosa on vieras erisnimi, esimerkiksi ”Araljärvi”." Eli perustelu on, että koska suomi, niin menkööt yhtenäisyyden vuoksi muutkin. Järkevää, oikeastaan – olen sitten ollut väärässä. Nyt ymmärrän tämän paremmin, joten eiköhän se käy minun puolestani. Sama Hopeisessameressä. Terveiset kolmen vuoden takaiselle minulle: perustelusi ovat laimeita. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 14. joulukuuta 2011 kello 06.50 (UTC) Yhdyssanaehdotusta ei näy kukaan vastustavan, joten ne voitaneen muuttaa oikeaan muotoonsa. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 22. joulukuuta 2011 kello 15.42 (UTC) Vaikka tämä monikkoasia ilmeisesti on jo ratkennut suomenkielisten deklinaatioiden hyväksi, minun on pakko puuttua yhteen perusteluun. Pakko. "-- matoranissa tämä on selvästi sääntö."Kenen mukaan? Jos annat minulle täsmällisen, suoran sitaatin Gregorylta, minä uskon, että se on "sääntö". Mutta minä olen sitä mieltä, että matoranin kieliopilla ei ole ollut Gregille ikinä hemmetinkään paljon väliä. On vain ollut joitain sanoja, koska on kivan kuuloista, kun on outoja nimiä asioille. Tuo monikko on minusta ennemminkin sama juttu, kuin että sanan "Jedi" monikko on sama kuin yksikkö. "At last the Jedi are no more." Ei käänny "jedi ovat". Eheieiei. Kuulostaakin hirveältä. Varmasti näitä on enemmänkin muissa fiktiivisissä teoksissa. Ehkäpä ne ovat sitten Tolkienin esimerkin mukaan - tai ehkäpä ne kuulostavat paremmalta ilman normaalin deklinaation s-päätettä? Toki minut voi yhä tyrmätä pätevällä argumentaatiolla, joka perustuu faktoihin. Joilla on kunnon lähde. Kiitos ja kumarrus. :3 — Makuta Nui 28. joulukuuta 2011 kello 16.30 (UTC) :Myönnän, Greg ei tiettävästi koskaan ole maininnut matoranin kieliopin monikkoa. Hän on vain maininnut joidenkin sanojen monikkomuotojen olevan sama kuin yksiköt. Joten parempi, että sittenkin pitäydymme nykyisessä järjestelmässämme. :Yhdyssanat kuitenkin muutin. Yritin laittaa mahdollissimman paljon kielioppisääntöjen mukaan, mutta ongelmiakin on. Keskustelua on tullut jo Matoranuniversumista artikkelin keskustelusivulla. Palaute on tervetullutta. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 31. joulukuuta 2011 kello 19.01 (UTC) Hey, listen Historianmuuri, Bohrokpesä? Jokin roti nyt. On Berliinin muuri, ei Berliininmuuri; Kiinan muuri, ei Kiinanmuuri; Kielletty kaupunki, ei Kiellettykaupunki. Täällä osoittamallani sivulla se on sanottukin; rullatkaapa tuosta kohdasta hieman alaspäin, niin on poikkeuksia. Kun on "Ihmisen rakennelmaa tarkoittava ilmaisu" (tässä tapauksessa muotoillaan mieluummin "keinotekoinen rakennelma"), nimeä ei kirjoiteta yhteen. Yhteenkirjoitussääntö pätee vain puhtaasti maantieteellisiin muodostumiin kuten järviin ja jokiin. Oletan, että pesä-sanan kirjoittaminen yhteen olisi myös no-no, sillä sekään ei ole luonnollinen luonnonmuodostuma eikä sovi näihin "puhtaasti maantieteellisiin muodostumiin" myöskään. Lisäksi "Bohrokpesä" karahtaa korvaan oikein pahasti. Eikä se varsinaisesti edes ole erisnimi; se on pesä, jossa on Bohrokeja. Jos sanaa Bohrok ei kirjoitettaisi isolla, sitäkään ei kirjoitettaisi. Siis (kiitos siirtoloki): *Matoran-universumi, ei Matoranien universumi (Tämähän oli "Matoranuniversumi" välissä, mutta sen tönkköyden vuoksi muutettiin "Matoranien universumiksi". En pidä kauhean pitkästä nimestä, joten kun tämän väitteeni perusteella napakkaa väliviivallista "Matoran-universumia" voisi hyvällä omallatunnolla käyttää, palatkaamme siihen. Tästä voisi väitellä, mutta en itse osaa millään nähdä universumia tuolla järvien ja jokien kategoriassa.) *Historian muuri, ei Historianmuuri (Siirretty) *Tiedon torni, ei Tiedontorni (Siirretty) *Totuuden kammio, ei Totuudenkammio (Siirretty) *Kuoleman kammio, ei Kuolemankammio (Siirretty) *Elämän kammio, ei Elämänkammio (Siirretty) *Fikoun verkko, ei Fikounverkko (eikö?) *Vahki-pesä, ei Vahkipesä *Protodermis-varasto, ei Protodermisvarasto *Krana-onkalo, ei Kranaonkalo (ei erisnimi varsinaisesti tämäkään) *Bohrok-pesä, ei Bohrokpesä *Kraata-luola, ei Kraataluola *Bohrok-pesän uloskäynti, ei Bohrokpesän uloskäynti Kiitos. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 10. tammikuuta 2012 kello 20.09 (UTC) :Tähän voisi sanoa, että suuri osa nimistä, jotka meillä on tapana kirjoittaa isolla alkukirjaimella, esimerkkinä Matoran, eivät ole erisnimiä. Joten ne pitäisi kirjoittaa pienellä alkukirjaimella. Fikounverkko ja fikoun verkko ovat kaksi eri asiaa, kuten hämähäkin verkko ja hämähäkinverkkokin. — Makuta Nui 11. tammikuuta 2012 kello 16.44 (UTC) ::Toisaalta on Itkumuuri. Tähän voisi viisastella, että mikään noista ei kyllä ole ihmisen rakennelma. Myönnän kyllä, etten juuri pohtinut näitä tapauskohtaisesti. Suuri osa näistä ei tosiaan ole erisnimiä, vaan pikemminkin vieraskielisiä yleisnimiä. Tosin kirjoissa on ainakin aina kirjoitettu järkiään lähes kaikki matoraninkieliset sanat isolla. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 11. tammikuuta 2012 kello 18.23 (UTC) :::Itkumuuri on aivan tavallinen yhdyssana: Itkun muuri kirjoitettaisiin kyllä erikseen, Itku muuria ei missään olosuhteissa. Ja hei, näissä ohjeissa pysytään ihmisissä, koska se on selvintä ja nopeinta sanoa. Kuitenkin alla piilevä todellinen mentaalinen sääntö olisi älylliset olennot: kaikki menevät kieliasioiden "ihminen"-määritelmään fiktiossa, ja jos jokin muu laji kuin ihmiset täällä olisi, menisivät hekin. :::Voin siis olettaa, että ainakin muureille, kammioille ja torneille on annettu go-ahead? -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 12. tammikuuta 2012 kello 15.41 (UTC) ::::Siirsin muurin, kammiot ja tornin ennalleen. Onko vastalauseita muiden kuin Fikoun verkon / Fikounverkon takaisin vanhalle nimelle siirtämistä vastaan tai mielipiteitä siitä, miten tuon paikan kanssa tulisi toimia? ::::Samalla voisin huomauttaa, että wikien sääntöön yksiköllisestä sivuotsikosta on loogisia poikkeuksia. Tässä Wikipedian (tänään tietysti suomenkielisen) ohjetta asiasta. Esimerkiksi Rakennuskentät on Po-Metrun alue, kun taas Rakennuskenttä ei tarkoita oikein mitään itsessään. On myös monia muita tällaisia, joita pitäisi miettiä tarkemmin. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 18. tammikuuta 2012 kello 19.42 (UTC) :::::Fikounverkon pitäisin nykyisellään koska hämähäkinverkko. Fikou ei oikeastaan ole erisnimi, vaan yleisnimi, joskin matoraninkielinen. Yleisnimestä puolestaan seuraa yhteenkirjoitus, tarkoittavathan hämähäkinverkko ja hämähäkin verkkokin eri asioita. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 19. tammikuuta 2012 kello 13.26 (UTC) Matorankielisen käsitteistön oikeinkirjoitusuudistus? Kuten mainitsin edellisessä kommentissani tällä sivulla, monet matoraninkieliset sanat, joita käytämme, ovat yleis- eikä erisnimiä. Kuitenkin monella on pinttynyt tapa kirjoittaa ne isolla alkukirjaimella. Minä olen itse Klaanonia kirjoittaessani yrittänyt päästä – ja tainnut onnistuakin pääsemään – siitä irti. Ainakin suurimmilta osin. Ehdotankin siis, että kaikki matoraninkieliset yleisnimet muutetaan suomen kielioppia vastaavaan muotoon. Lisäksi kaikkien muiden sanaluokkien kuin substantiivien jäsenet kirjoitetaan aina pienellä alkukirjaimella, sillä vain substantiivi voi olla erisnimi ja isolla alkukirjaimella kirjoitettava. Tietysti virkkeen alussa sana kuin sana kirjoitetaan isolla alkukirjaimella. Ainakin seuraavat sanat pitäisi mielestäni muuttaa pienellä alkavaksi: *matoran * toa * turaga * makuta * rahi * kanohi * (toki monet muutkin, mutten jaksa listata...) Arvonimenä ja erisnimen osana esimerkiksi Toa voitaisiin kirjoittaa yhä isolla alkukirjaimella (esimerkiksi "Toa Lhikan" tai "Toa Metrut"). Myös kaikkien rahilajien nimet pitäisi periaatteessa kirjoittaa pienellä alkukirjaimella, sillä siten suomessa kirjoitetaan lajinnimet. — Makuta Nui 3. tammikuuta 2013 kello 18.00 (UTC)